


Present, Future, Past Love

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Shortly after the X-Men name Krakoa as the homeland for mutants, Rachel Summers has many reasons to celebrate such a victory. For years, she's been misplaced among the misplaced, not knowing what her future will be like if she ever goes back to it. But one of the most uncertain things about her future would be her relationship with Franklin Richards, who was her very first lover. Rachel finally throws away all her fears of her and Franklin's love through a moment of passion with him.
Relationships: Franklin Richards/Rachel Summers
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Present, Future, Past Love

**_Greetings! This is DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy cutscene. This is another one taking place on Krakoa, and centers around Rachel Summers and Franklin Richards. The two have always been lovers, even in the far future, and the two have always lived with the knowledge that their future child would grow up to be a psychopathic villain. Nonetheless, with Krakoa thriving, the two lovers who have experienced the future, the past, and the present decide on embracing a moment of passion._ **

**‘This here means psychic communication and thoughts.’**

**_WARNING: This contains graphic sexual content. If you aren’t of the legal age or maturity to view such material, do not read it._ **

**_Also, any characters used here aren’t owned by me. They are property of Marvel._ **

* * *

**Present, Future, Past Love**

**The Moon – Summers Home**

The future was always laced with uncertainty. No one knew for sure what was going to happen, despite the victory that they all faced.

Krakoa was now theirs. Mutants had the birthright to call it their home, and no one could stop them from coming to the island. But the Summers family had the privilege of having their own home, separate from everyone else’s. Bobby Drake and Christian Frost occupied the Arctic. It was only fair that the Summers-Grey family members had a place that they could call theirs.

Scott had insisted they have the best of the best. A view of the Earth was the most stunning view that they could have. Their place on the light side of the Moon gave them access to view of the solar system. It was quite grand, and the Summers family was fortunate that they could call it their home.

The Krakoan technology allowed the members of the Summers family to breathe when they were on the Moon. Plants towered high in the middle of their kitchen and living room. Frequent guests included Scott’s father and the members of the Starjammers, as well as Lorna Dane, who shared many moments of passion with Alex Summers. It wasn’t infrequent to hear the sounds of passion-filled moans in the bedrooms, especially from the joint bedrooms that belonged to Scott, Jean, and Logan.

Rachel Summers sat on the couch, listening to the loud moans coming from her father’s bedroom. She didn’t have to telepathically listen to know that Logan, Scott, and Jean were in the middle of a threesome, with Logan probably eating Scott out while Jean allowed Scott to suck her off.

‘Well, that explains the tension between Dad and Uncle Logan. It was _sexual_ tension,’ thought Rachel, chuckling as she sipped her mug of hot tea, closing her eyes in bliss.

For the first time in so long, she was at peace. She remembered how she first came to the past from the future, which had been her present. She’d lived in a time where the Sentinels had taken over North America. It came so close to that future being recreated once more with Mother Mold and Project Orcus. But the X-Men stopped it from occurring, giving them a second chance once more. Though it did take Jean, Scott, and other heavy-hitting X-Men to die, and then come back to life, without the Phoenix Force, that was.

Rachel sighed. She never thought that she could live a life like this. She was living in a beautiful home which gave her the most stunning view of the solar system. As she looked out her bedroom window every night, her thoughts constantly went to what else was out there in the Universe. However, she also knew that as X-Men, and citizens of Krakoa, that it was expected of them to go and find other mutants who were in need.

‘Everything is at peace, for once,’ thought Rachel, allowing the mug to warm the palms of her hands. ‘The future . . . the one Kate had fixed the first time, had been hell. I’d been a Hound, used and beaten down like a dog. Then I traveled to the past, which was my mom and dad’s present, and I had to learn Mom died, and Dad had been married to Mom’s clone and that he had my “little” brother. Then I was stuck in this present, which is supposed to be my past, with Cassandra Nova using me. If it hadn’t been for Mom . . . I probably would’ve been used all over again. Now . . . Now, everything just feels perfect.’

‘Yeah, perfect,’ a telepathic voice said, entering her mind.

Rachel opened her emerald eyes, turning her head to find the source of that voice. She smiled a little bit wider as she noticed Franklin Richards standing there, leaned against the gateway to the Moon habitat.

Of course, in what would have been the future, Rachel and Franklin had been lovers. Franklin knew this just as well as Rachel did. But he also knew that sex between the both of them was forbidden, because try as they might, somewhere in the future, their potential child would end up becoming a terrible foe. It meant that it was a future set in stone, and it could never be fixed, no matter what they did. But in so many ways, Rachel had wanted Franklin so badly. She knew from the emotions he’d project towards her that he wanted the same thing as she did.

“Hey, Franklin,” Rachel said. “Did your parents finally decide to allow you to live on Krakoa? Or did you have to sneak off again?”

“I snuck out,” Franklin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think that you know my powers are draining, Rachel.”

Rachel sighed. “Yeah, I do. After all, we are connected like this, last I checked.”

Rachel tapped the side of her head, reminding Franklin that no matter where they were, past, present, or future, that they had a connection and a bond that couldn’t be broken. Nothing could keep them apart from one another for long. It had been that way since they became childhood friends, and Rachel would come to the Baxter Building to play with Franklin and Val. That was until everything blew to hell for the both of them. Franklin knew that just as well as she did. Franklin’s ability to create pocket dimensions gave him a view of the future, the past, and the present. But with his powers deteriorating, Rachel couldn’t help but feel apprehension that they would no longer have a glimpse into the future, even if it were made up by Franklin.

Franklin smiled at her ruefully. “I hate that you can read me like a book,” he said.

“It’s my specialty,” Rachel said with a chuckle as Franklin sat beside her on the sofa.

Franklin’s eyes held a knowing look as he said, “I also know that you know about the multiple potential futures that we’ve got, Rachel.”

Now it was Rachel’s turn to cast him a bitter smile. “I’ve been time misplaced for years, Franklin,” she said. “I still do not know one hundred percent what the future has got in store for me. But I’m pretty sure that you know I was always scared to cross that next bridge with you in our relationship we shared.”

“I know why you were so afraid, and why you still are,” Franklin said knowingly. “You’re scared of the thought of having a child with me. That’s part of why you moved on with Nightcrawler.”

Rachel sighed. “Please, Franklin, do not make this any more awkward,” she whispered. “I didn’t expect to fall for Kurt, either. But there was always something missing with the both of us . . . something that we both had in that future.”

“Passion?” Franklin asked her softly.

“Yeah, that’s the word I’d use,” said Rachel. However, she was taken aback by Franklin leaning in and pressing an intoxicating kiss against her lips. As he kissed her, he projected a sensual sensation into Rachel’s mind, which instantaneously put her into a relaxed state.

“Franklin . . . what are you . . .?” Rachel asked, dazed.

“You always overthink everything,” Franklin told her. “You and I both wanted this for a long time, Rachel. You know it. I know it. Why don’t we just do it?”

“Franklin . . . what about . . .?” Rachel began asking, but Franklin sent her into another relaxed state of mind that soothed her instantly.

“Why are you always so scared of the future, Red?” asked Franklin in a low tone. “What about the possibility for something better? You’re living here on the Moon, as part of the Krakoan habitat. Your future is already better than what it was when you first traveled back here to right those wrongs. Now, there are no wrongs that you need to right. Rachel, stop being so afraid, and trust me. I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Rachel murmured. “But I just don’t want to screw up anything here. Mom and Dad are finally happy after years of unhappiness. Logan’s no longer competing with Dad or treating Mom like a prize.”

“Rachel, you aren’t going to screw up anything,” said Franklin. “You deserve to have the passion that your parents are having now. Why not let it be with me?”

Rachel swallowed. “Franklin, you _know_ why,” she whispered.

“Well, here’s what I say. I say fuck it,” Franklin told her. “It’s time that you stop being afraid of what’s to come, and we come together. Who cares what destiny says, at this point, when mutants have their own nation? We are free, finally, Rachel. I think it’s time that you celebrate that with me.”

Rachel was about to protest once more, when Franklin sent her into another wave of relaxation which triggered her to feel aroused.

“ _Ohhhhh . . ._ Oh, _fuck,_ Franklin!” Rachel gasped, closing her eyes.

“What do you feel?” Franklin asked her, seductively.

“I . . . I feel the urgency to fuck you,” Rachel whispered.

“Well, let’s not wait,” Franklin told her, kissing her deeply and passionately before Rachel moved so that her legs were wrapping around Franklin’s waist. Franklin lifted her up, hooking his arms around her securely before carrying her to her bedroom. The whole journey there, Franklin didn’t break from the kiss, even as he set her down on her bed.

Rachel’s bedroom was grand, almost as much as her parents’ rooms were. Although Scott and Jean had separate living quarters, they had sex every single night. They’d modeled Rachel’s room after theirs. Her bed was a four-poster, and the heavenly smell of rose petals that bloomed from the bushes in Rachel’s bedroom only made her bedroom smell that much more heavenly. With that in mind, once Rachel was lying on the bed, she unhooked her legs from around Franklin’s waist and set them down, her feet digging into the mattress as Franklin rose off her so they could begin stripping naked.

Rachel peeled off her t-shirt, which revealed the nude bra she’s been wearing that day. With a telekinetic tug, Franklin got her pants off to reveal her lacy panties. With Rachel now half-naked on the bed, Franklin focused on undressing, tearing off his shirt and doing away with his pants and shoes, so that he was only in a pair of white boxers. Upon their clothes being off, they presumed the heavy, passionate kissing. Rachel sat up, leaning further into the kiss as Franklin’s hands blindly worked to remove her bra. Upon her bra falling off, Rachel’s voluptuous breasts spilled out. Franklin’s hands pushed her down on the bed, and he broke the kiss to begin massaging Rachel’s breasts.

Rachel let out a low moan as Franklin rubbed her titties, hardening her nipples by kissing them and licking them.

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhh_ Franklin!” Rachel moaned, closing her eyes as Franklin kissed and licked her titties, his hands continuing to rub them erotically, before his fingers moved downward to take off Rachel’s panties. As he did this, he did so slowly, making sure to peel them off inch by inch, and remembering Rachel’s long, athletic legs. Once Rachel’s panties were completely off, he mesmerized himself with the sight of her pussy.

“Rachel,” he whispered. “You’re . . . You’re so beautiful.”

Rachel opened her eyes, staring up at him in a sensual daze, her green eyes holding nothing but pure bliss. For years, Rachel found it impossible to feel desirable to anyone. Years of being stuck in the Hound Program meant being used by people and feeling pure worthlessness. She never once thought that she was worthy of being desired by anyone. Kurt had helped somewhat with healing those scars from years of insecurity. But hearing it from Franklin meant so much more. Maybe it had to do with the fact that although she was time-misplaced and unsure of her place in the world, Rachel felt comforted knowing her and Franklin’s connection was constant.

There were so many things that Rachel wanted to say to Franklin. But at the same time, she knew what they were sharing together said it all.

Franklin memorized every inch of Rachel’s naked body. His eyes stared directly at the sight of her pussy, before he leaned down to the base of her vagina. Rachel sighed as she moved her legs into the shape of a large V, giving Franklin the perfect access way to her pussy. Franklin leaned down even further, and placed his mouth around Rachel’s vagina as he began to lick and suck, being sure to moistened and excite Rachel’s clitoris.

Rachel gasped upon feeling Franklin sucking at her pussy. She clutched the bedsheets, widening her legs even more so as Franklin continued licking her clitoris. His actions were causing her pussy to grow hot and wet with arousal, and it also helped that Franklin was projecting a wave of relaxing, sensual thoughts into her mind, sending her off into an arousal-filled bliss. His movements were so intoxicating as Rachel gasped and moaned, closing her eyes, and taking full pleasure in the fact that Franklin was eating her pussy. Her inner depths were feeling so hot and wet with excitement as Franklin worked his tongue expertly around her clitoris.

“Ungh . . . O – Oh . . . Oh . . . Franklin!” gasped Rachel. “H – How are you . . . you _so_. . . good at this?”

Franklin was too immersed in eating Rachel’s pussy to reply. His tongue plunged in even deeper, further wetting her depths. After about another minute, Franklin pulled his head away from Rachel’s pussy after assuring himself that she was completely aroused.

“Ready?” he whispered to her.

 _“Oh . . . Oh_ fuck! Yes! I’m ready!” cried Rachel, closing her emerald eyes as she leaned back further into the bed.

“Alright, Rachel, prepare to be amazed,” Franklin told her seductively. His dick was bulging with arousal and fully erect as he leaned over Rachel, rubbing her breasts once more before he mentally encouraged her to widen her legs even more. Rising upward, Franklin plunged his dick into Rachel’s wet inner depths.

“Oh . . . _Oh God!_ ” Rachel cried out in ecstasy, feeling Franklin inside her deeply. She clutched at her bed sheets even harder, her knuckles turning white as Franklin thrust his dick in and out of her pussy, further stimulating her into a state of pure arousal and ecstasy as his hips thrust backward and forward. He pulled in and out of Rachel’s pussy, working his hips expertly as Rachel’s moans filled the air. Franklin’s own moans harmonized with hers as the entire room for them both grew hot. Rachel’s naked body was growing sweaty with arousal as her body felt heat flush through her. She gasped, feeling her temperature rising as sweat cascaded down her forehead in large beads.

Franklin’s body was growing sweaty as well, as he continued to thrust his hips backward and forward, in and out of Rachel’s wet inner folds. He took in the sounds of Rachel’s loud moans and gasps. His sent another telepathic thought into her mind that caused Rachel to moan louder and louder. He was teasing her telepathically, allowing her to continue being more and more aroused as he pulled in and out of her wet folds.

Rachel couldn’t help but take in it all. She felt overwhelmed with the excitement that she was finally having sex with Franklin Richards, who’d been her first love. For years, she’d been afraid at the thought of having anything like this with him. But now, she tossed that fear out the window. She no longer cared about the potential future that their child might have. All she wanted was him, and only him. She dreamed of this happening. Now that it was happening, it no longer felt like a dream. It felt so real . . . so very real.

Finally, with one more powerful thrust into Rachel’s pussy, both Franklin and Rachel felt that they were about to hit their orgasmic climax. Rachel’s lower body felt so overwhelmingly hot, as well as Franklin’s. Their minds were both filled with so much arousal, that it was impossible to resist such an urgency. All they cared about was that they were having one another in every way that they could have ever wanted.

“OH FUCK!” Rachel shouted, gasping. “ _Ohhhhhhhhhh . . . Ohhhhh_ I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming, Franklin!”

“I’m cumming, too!” cried Franklin as he finally thrust one more time, and they felt the orgasm hitting them both, hard. They came together with a loud moan, their eyes closing as they titled their heads together for a deep, passionate, erotic kiss. Their tongues danced in one another’s mouths as Rachel hooked her arms around Franklin’s neck, pulling him in even closer to her as he kept his dick deep inside her pussy.

Their moans filled the air even more as Franklin finally pulled his dick out of Rachel’s wet inner folds. Upon him pulling out, both were left gasping as Franklin laid beside Rachel, running his fingers through her red locks.

“That . . . That was . . . _amazing,_ ” Rachel whispered, closing her eyes before she finally looked at Franklin’s blue eyes.

“You were amazing,” murmured Franklin. “Wanna do it again?”

“Fuck yes, I do,” Rachel said. “But this time, let me be good to you.”

“What do you have in store?” asked Franklin.

“Oh you will see,” Rachel said with a light laughter in her tone. “First, all fours, Franklin.”

Franklin nodded willingly, finding the strength within him to rise to his hands and knees. Rachel shakily pushed herself up, until she was finally kneeling behind Franklin’s asshole. She grasped his hips with her hands, and with a low gasp, Rachel thrust her wet pussy into Franklin’s asshole, searching for his A-spot.

Franklin moaned loudly, before saying, _“Ohhhhhhhh_ fuck!” he gasped. “Rachel . . . ungh . . . Oh . . . oh fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum!”

“Cum lover!” cried Rachel. “Oh I’m cumming too!”

Rachel thrust her hips backward and forward into Franklin’s anus a few more times, until she was finally deep inside his asshole and they were both reaching an orgasmic climax all over again. Franklin closed his eyes against the sensation of feeling Rachel so deeply inside him. It felt fantastic, with no pun intended on Franklin’s side.

Finally, Rachel pulled out of Franklin’s asshole, and they both collapsed back on the bed laying side by side one another. Rachel fell against Franklin’s bare chest, and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly to him. He kissed her in her sweaty hair, his fingers teasing her hair.

“That was . . .” Rachel whispered, searching for the right word as her voice trailed off sleepily.

“Fantastic,” breathed Franklin. “Are you still afraid of what the future holds?”

“Hell no,” Rachel whispered, smiling. “Because I know through it all, that you will always be there, whether it be present, past, or future. I love you, Franklin Benjamin Richards.”

“I love you, too, Rachel Anne Summers,” Franklin murmured, kissing Rachel on the forehead lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Review


End file.
